


Well It's You Girl, And You Should Know It

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-10
Updated: 2007-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "It was such a good idea you really should have come up with it yourself, Lyman."





	Well It's You Girl, And You Should Know It

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Josh, you are really pressed for time.”

“I'm coming.”

“Not fast enough. C’mon, your train leaves at 12:30. You know how bad DC traffic can be.”

Anassa came into the office with a few binders. Josh took them, sliding them into his backpack.

“What the hell am I doing again?” he asked.

“It’s all in the binders Josh.” She took gentle hold of his elbow. “You really have to go.”

“OK, OK.”

He gathered everything and they moved toward the door.

“Wait, wait! My Blackberry, what did I do with it?”

“Its in your hand Josh.”

“Oh wow. Thanks.”

“Your bag will meet you in New York. You're staying at The Mercer. Your return train is Monday at 5:30. I put all the information in your backpack.”

“Am I really going to spending five straight days in meetings?” the White House Chief of Staff was whining.

“You have Sunday off. Go, and do a good job.”

“Right. Take the long weekend Anassa. I know you'll be here tomorrow but don’t come in Friday. Spend some time with your family. Its summer; there is so much out there to do.”

“Thank you Josh.”

He nodded and rushed to the door. Signing out, he hopped into the waiting Beamer.

“Union Station fast Mark. I swear Anassa will never let me hear the end of it if I miss this train.”

“Yes sir.”

The driver had been on the DC streets for 17 years, he knew his way around the District. They managed to get there with time to spare.

“You're the best…I owe you.”

“Have a nice weekend Mr. Lyman.”

“Doubtful, but I appreciate it.”

Union Station was as crowded as it always was. Josh went straight down to wait for his train. He had been so busy since the new Congress was sworn in in January. The Democrats were now running the House; had picked up a respectable number of seats in the Senate too. The moderates of both parties seemed to be willing to work together and leave behind some of the partisan pandemonium that so plagued the last Administration. President Santos was ready to come out of the box with an economic stimulus package, education reform, tax credits, and healthcare. The first couple of years had been good to his Administration and they were ready to run full steam ahead with reelection plans.

Hogan was home from her nine months in England and Josh could not be more ecstatic. She resumed her job at the White House; the couple spent as much time as they could together. It was not much right now but they were doing the best they could. The relationship was public knowledge now. Josh could take her to dinner, a show, or an opening if he felt like it. Just in the almost two months she’d been home, they showed up in the paper four times. He was hearing that the Internet buzzed with gossip and speculation on how long it would last. They were being compared to another pretty famous May-December romance. How little they all knew about both couples.

On the Acela train from Washington to New York City, Josh relaxed. He closed his eyes and slipped on his IPod. Just recently Hogan had been tinkering with it…it was obvious. He made it through Rilo Kiley, Ryan Adams, Anna Nalick, Echo and the Bunnymen, and Morrissey. Josh groaned, he definitely loved his woman but her music left a bit to be desired. Then Dusty Springfield came on. Ah yes, a little Dusty in Memphis. She knew what he liked. Josh decided on a little nap before he jumped into full business mode. There would be nothing but hand shaking and deal making as he met with campaign finance people and DNC bigwigs.

At Penn Station, he was surprised to quickly discover his bag. Josh navigated through the throngs of people and grabbed a cab outside.

“The Mercer Hotel please.”

It was a darkly cloudy Wednesday in Manhattan; no doubt some serious rain was on the way. The city was actually on the Top 10 list for the next Democratic National Convention, and Josh thought of that as he watched it whirl by from the back seat of the cab. He loved the Big Apple but thought it too busy to add at least four to five thousand conventioneers for a week in the middle of the summer. He was rooting for Memphis or St. Paul. 

The cab ride was exorbitant but Josh put it on his business credit card. The cabbie grabbed his bag from the trunk and he went into the hotel. He had never stayed at The Mercer before, never even seen it. It was quite impressive. Josh admired the lobby as he checked in.

“Do you need one keycard or two, Mr. Lyman?”

“Just one, thank you. I have a corner room, right?”

“Yes sir. There is IPod service and wireless for your laptop. There is also a tourist guide that may help if you would like any company during your stay.”

“Um, thanks. I'm going to take a short nap when I get up there. Please schedule me for a six o’clock wake up call.”

“Yes sir. Please don’t hesitate to call the front desk if you need anything.” She handed him a keycard. “Enjoy your stay.”

Josh rode up to the fourth floor and went straight to his room. Inside, everything landed on the floor and he went face down into the king-sized bed. His earphones nearly choked him to death; they were discarded. He loosened his tie, kicked off his shoes and fell into the abyss.

“Room service!”

The loud knocking jarred Josh from sleep. He looked around the unfamiliar place…it took a few minutes for him to remember where he was. The knocking must have come from next door because he had not ordered anything. He turned on his side, curling up and falling again.

“Room service!”

OK, that was definitely his door. He stumbled out of bed and nearly hit the floor when he sailed over his laptop bag. He cursed and yanked open the door.

“You must have the wrong…”

Josh Lyman lost his voice. Hogan Cregg walked into the hotel room with a bottle of Cristal and two champagne flutes. Josh looked at her, dressed in a white mini dress with red polka dots and red heart shaped sunglasses. It was very Lolita and it turned Josh on.

“Thirsty?” she asked.

“What are you doing here? I have a lot of business to do this weekend and as much as I would love it I won't have time…”

“The only thing you are going to do on this nice, long weekend is give all of your attention to me.” she replied.

“I'm sorry but I'm really confused.” Josh yawned and ran his fingers through his hair.

Hogan smiled that beautiful smile that made her look CJ and patted the bed beside her.

“Come sit down and I will explain everything.”

Josh sat down next to her. Hogan was still smiling as she took off his tie and dress shirt. Now Josh was smiling.

“You, Josh Lyman, were the dupe in a very elaborate ruse. There will be no meetings, no glad-handing, and no business this weekend. Anassa and I put our heads together and you are now on vacation.”

“What? The President said…”

“He said what Anassa asked him to say. He has been on vacation since late June. Uncle Leo took the family away. Sam and Charlie are gone. Toby, Nora, and Donna are gone. Even Bram and Lou are gone. Its summertime and you needed to be out of that building. You need a tan sweetheart.”

“So, you and me? For the next five days?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Oh honey, tell me that I'm dreaming.”

He took her into his arms and kissed her. Hogan caressed his face.

“You would be if I wasn’t such a great girlfriend. It was such a good idea you really should have come up with it yourself Lyman.”

“I know. You just got home and believe me when I tell you I always want to be with you.”

“You will be.”

He needed to kiss her again, needed to be close and inhale the scent of Be Delicious.

“What's on the agenda?” he asked.

“Not a damn thing; there is no agenda. I canceled your wake up call. Tonight we are all about each other, and we wing it the rest of the time.”

It had been so long since Josh winged it…he wasn’t even sure if he knew how.

“I'm game.” He smiled fully, his dimples coming out of their hiding place. “How about we start by taking off your clothes?”

Hogan pulled away from him, crawling across the large bed. The dress was gone instantly and she was left with a pair of polka dot hot pants. Josh moved toward her, getting rid of his tee shirt. Hogan laughed and pulled him to her by his belt. Her kisses were passionate; they left Josh breathless. He moaned as they fell back on the bed. Hogan wanted to be on top and there was nothing to argue about there. Josh loved the look on her face as she kissed and caressed his body. She was in love with him and the realization of that never failed to strike the Chief of Staff speechless. Hogan cocked her eyebrow as she unbuckled and unzipped his slacks. Reaching in, Josh squirmed.

“Ooh, ooh Hogan.”

“Relax; I’ll only hurt you if you ask.”

She undressed him, tenderly stroking his roughest skin. Josh closed his eyes, holding onto his hips.

“Tell me what you want.” She whispered, leaning close and just letting her lips graze his.

“You. Oh wow, I can hardly believe it.”

“What?” she teased his tip.

“That we’re here. Tell me it’s a dream.”

“It’s not a dream. Tell me what you want Lyman.”

“Your mouth on me.”

Hogan smiled, going down on him without another word. Josh groaned and ran his fingers through her hair. She was so good at it, taking him to heights he never had been, and never would be, with another woman.

“Oh Hogan, oh good Lord, ohhh my God.”

Josh came up off the bed and squealed as he climaxed.

“Damn.” He muttered, falling back onto the bed.

Hogan laughed, sliding out of the hot pants and rubbing her body against Josh’s. He put his arms around her.

“Five whole days, holy…I can hardly believe this. God, I'm glad you're here.”

“There’s nowhere else I want to be.” She kissed him, rolling them over on the bed. “I love you Joshua.”

“I love you too.”

“Show me.”

Josh spread her legs and Hogan lifted her hips as he slid inside her. She let out a long moan, which made Josh crazy. He loved that he satisfied her; he loved that she desired him.

“Oh Hogan…mmm sweetie.”

He watched her close her eyes as he thrust in and out of her. He back arched and Hogan gripped the sheets with one hand and found her clit with the other. He loved to watch her touch herself, especially while they were doing it. He thrust harder, turned on by her moans, squeals, and the way she said his name.

“Oh Josh, oh God, Josh, uhh, DON’T STOP! Ohhh…”

“You want more? Want me to fuck you harder?”

“Oh God yes! Yes!”

Hogan grabbed hold of his hips; tried to gain control of the situation. The moment was all Josh’s, and they reached the pinnacle together. She cried out and they fell. Josh held her face in his hands, kissing her over and over. Hogan smiled at him as he pulled out and cuddled in her arms.

“I want to take you out tonight. Money is no object…New York City is ours.” He said.

“Can it be ours tomorrow? I think tonight is room service, pay-per-view, and lots of nakedness.”

“I like nakedness.”

“I know you do.” Hogan replied, laughing. “So you should be very satisfied tonight.”

“Why are you so good to me?”

He put his chin in the palm of his hand, sitting up and wiping the sweaty bangs from her forehead. She was always so beautiful when flushed from their lovemaking.

“Mmm, cuz you're cute. And you get me; that’s not easy. I never want to take that for granted.”

He stroked her face, smiling as she kissed his fingers.

“Usually when I get duped it never turns out this good. Thank you.”

“You're welcome. I did it for me too. Oh and Anassa of course, she needed a break from your crap.”

“Oh, you're so funny.”

They tussled on the bed, Hogan letting out loud guffaws as they rolled around. Josh pulled her into a blistering kiss.

“I'm a truly lucky man.” He said. “This is going to be an unforgettable trip.”

“That’s my hope too. I love you Josh.”

“I love you too.”

***


End file.
